Brandy Harrington and Mr Whiskers sing on the muppet show and get ungrounded
cast Brandy Harrington-princess Mr whiskers-professor Kermit the frog-young guy Fozzie bear-david Rowlf the dog-alan Gonzo-kidaroo Sam the eagle-dallas Scooter-young guy Eddie Horton-kendra Douglas mcnoggin-leah Kurt blobberts-dallas Transcript Brandy Harrington: hello, I am brandy Harrington, of the florida Harringtons, and this is Mr whiskers Mr whiskers: and today, me and brandy will sing it must be love by madness (At the dressing room) Scooter: you must be brandy and Mr whiskers, I am scooter fozzie bear: hi ya, I am fozzie Sam the eagle: I am very excited to see you both singing a madness song Brandy Harrington: remember the frog scouts? Scooter: yes Mr whiskers: they want to go on stage, and as kermit says yaay with the frog scouts Rowlf the dog: go you two, go! Kermit: okay ladies and gentlemen, it's guest star time, the pampered pooch and the stinky rabbit, will sing a madness song, because here they are, ladies and gentlemen, brandy and Mr whiskers! Yaaaaay! (The curtain raises up) Brandy Harrington: hello everybody! I am brandy Mr whiskers: and I am Mr whiskers, and we have a song Brandy Harrington: In this music video, the band are performing in a white room, labi siffre made a cameo as a violin player, and also features two boys playing their instruments underwater Brandy Harrington and Mr Whiskers: hit it mystro! (It must be love by madness starts playing) Mr whiskers: (singing) I never thought I'd missed you Half as much, as I do and I'd never thought I feel this way the way I feel About you As soon as I wake up Every night Every day I know that's you I need To take the blues away It must be love, love, love (2x) Nothing more Nothing less Love is the best Brandy Harrington: (singing) how can It be when we can Say so much, without words Bless you and bless me Bless the bees And the birds I've got to be near you every night Every day I couldn't be happy Any other way Brandy Harrington and Mr Whiskers: (singing) it must be love, love love (2x) Mr whiskers: (singing) nothing more Brandy Harrington: (singing) nothing less Brandy Harrington and Mr Whiskers: (singing) love is the best Mr whiskers: (singing) as soon as I wake up Every night, every day Brandy Harrington: (singing) I know that's you I need To take the blues away Brandy Harrington and Mr Whiskers: (singing) it must be love, love love (2x) Nothing more, nothing less Love is the best (Audience cheering) Kermit: good madness song, but before we go, let us give a warm thank you to brandy and Mr whiskers! Yaay! Brandy harrington: thank you! Mr whiskers: we had a wonderful time kermit Kermit: we'll see you next time on the muppet show (At the gator's refuge) Douglas mcnoggin: brandy and Mr whiskers, we are so happy at you for singing it must be love Kurt blobberts: you both are ungrounded forever Eddie Horton: we will have a dance with the people Brandy Harrington: thank you boys Category:The disney toons get ungrounded series